Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover
by sahar369
Summary: With multiple thefts and murders occuring at a local library, the SBPD and Psych agency have more than just books to check out.
1. Chapter 1

You are reading: Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover, Unless It's Covered in Blood

Disclaimer: I own nothing in front of me except my cat and she disagrees.

AN: First off, I was trying to create a really long title. I did in knowingly. Second detail that you should probably know is this is my first foray into Psych fanfiction so I'll attempt to improve as I go along. This first chapter is mostly a prologue, the rest will be longer and in present day.

() 1986 ()

A young Shawn Spencer made his way through the tightly packed aisles of books, being careful to avoid areas where adults had stopped to scan the shelves. He clutched an object to his chest, being sure to keep it well hidden underneath his jacket. Pausing momentarily, Shawn looked all directions to wait for the perfect opportunity to enact his plan. He saw his chance.

When two middle age women with a stack of books grasped tightly in their hands made their way to the exit, Shawn saw his opening. As quickly as possible he mad his way to the oblivious women and hid behind them, attempting to use the individuals as a type of human shield to cloak his escape.

"Shawn, where are you going?"

He quickly stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name. Slowly, Shawn turned around to see the face of his father, Henry Spencer, looking down on him.

"I wasn't going anywhere sir," responded Shawn.

Henry looked down on his son and saw the obvious signs of lying on Shawn's face. Taking his son by the shoulders he led them both to a set of chairs nestled in the corner of the library where no one would be disrupted by their discussion.

"Now Shawn, if you weren't going anywhere then why were you sneaking to the exit?"

"I though you were outside," replied Shawn while keeping an even tighter grip on the book hidden under his jacket.

"If that's really the case then I take it you're ready to leave." Shawn nodded his head in agreement. "Fine, let's go."

Shawn sighed in relief and proceeded to follow his father out of the library.

"But first why don't you let me see what book you checked out that you feel the need to hide from me." Henry reached out his hand to take the book but Shawn backed away before he had the chance. "Come on kid, I'm not kidding around."

"But I didn't check out any books!"

Henry gave his son a hard stare, by now he had hoped that Shawn would have learned to stop lying to cover things up. "I know you checked a book out. I can see you hiding it right there," said Henry as he pointed to the obvious lump under the jacket. "Now hand it over."

Reluctantly Shawn reached under his jacket to produce a hard bound copy of the Sherlock Holmes novel The Hound of the Baskervilles. Henry turned the book in his hands in an attempt to discover why his son would have felt the need to hide the classic novel. Sure, it seemed a little high brow for Shawn's usual fare, but other than that it seemed relatively harmless.

"How come you didn't just show me that to begin with? It wasn't an inappropriate book for you to check out."

Shawn stared back up at his father uneasily. He struggled to find the right words but stayed silent instead.

"You did actually check this book out Shawn, right?" Determinedly Shawn chose to keep up his act of steadfast silence. "You didn't. Why? You know taking this book would have been stealing."

"But I was going to return it."

"No buts, Shawn. This is a library. They give you a card for a reason; go use it so we can leave."

"I can't."

"Sure you can. All you have to do is walk up to the librarian, give her you card and the book and we can be on our way."

"I can't," repeated Shawn, this time emphasizing his words even further. "She won't let me."

The she in question happened to be the attending librarian. Her tight face and cold demeanor was certainly no child friendly. As a group of chatting teenagers walked by she gave them a stern stare and a forceful reminder to remain quiet.

"And why not? She seems like a perfectly reasonable woman."

Guiltily, Shawn looked down at the ground, attempting to avert his eyes. "I have a library fine."

Henry paused before answering his son. "A fine? That was all? Use your head next time." Henry paused to rustle his son's hair before continuing. "I can give you the money."

Shawn looked up, eyes full of hope. "Really?"

"Of course." Relief washed across Shawn's face. "I'll just take it out of the money you earned yesterday."

"No fair! I was going to use that money to buy a-"

"Well you should have thought of that before you racked up a fine. Maybe next time you'll be responsible and return your books on time."

"Yes sir."

With his newly gained money Shawn went up to the counter and handed the book up to the librarian. Of course with the difference in height it took the woman a moment to even see him standing there. Taking her time she eventually got to the work of checking out the book and let out an audible tsk at his fine.

Together the Spencers walked out of the library with their newly garnered books in hand. Turning to Shawn, Henry took a moment to ask him on final question. "What did you learn from all this in the future?"

"Next time, I'm just borrowing a book from Gus."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I continue to not own much of anything. However I do have a Netflix account that allows me to rent everything, which feels sort of the same as owning.

AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I really was expecting more like two reviews so all of the support was really encouraging. It does worry me a little that I've seen so very little of the series so far, I feel like I'm going to let everyone down. But I shall try my best.

() Present day – Psych Offices ()

"Come on Gus, you know it would be fun." Shawn Spencer had spent most of the afternoon trying to convince his friend of the value of a road trip. Of Course, his planning hadn't really gotten any farther than get in the car and drive. Oh, and buckle up for safety's sake. Unsurprisingly this really wasn't enough to go by for Gus.

"No way Shawn, I've put off enough work as it is this week. I'm not missing any more rounds so I can chauffeur you around California."

"Who said anything about California? I was thinking more about Mexico. After all, you enjoyed it so much last time."

Gus did not say anything but the look of disgust he shot at Shawn said it all.

"Fine, we'll try Canada this time," continued Shawn, seemingly unfazed by his friends' behavior. "It's perfect. I can pick up some souvenirs for Jules and-"

"No, don't even bother. I already have plans tonight anyway."

"I thought you have work to catch up on. Don't tell me you were lying to me just so you don't have to hang out with me? Here I thought we were friends," Shawn whined leaning of his friend's desk to get his undivided attention.

Standing up, Gus pushed in his chair and walked towards the door. Shawn followed him with his eyes waiting for a sign of what to do. "Well," started Gus, "you can come if you want to."

"Really? I can spend the night with my best friend in the world? Of course I'll come!" Shawn sarcastically remarked while running across the room to catch up to Gus. "So where are we going?"

Gus turned around to look at Shawn. With a slight smirk he finally answered. "To the library."

"Sounds like- Wait, what? The library, are you kidding?"

"I'm perfectly serious. There's a new exhibit detailing the area history along with some value antiques."

"But it's a Friday night! I can't think of anything that could be nearly as boring as going to the library to look at old pieces of paper on a night like this." Suddenly Shawn's phone rang, interrupting his would be rant. Tentatively he picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Good, Shawn, you're still around."

"Dad? Why did you have to call?" Shawn answered disappointed the call hadn't been from someone he'd actually want to talk to, preferably of the female persuasion.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Henry asked with slight irritation showing in his voice. "You were coming to dinner yesterday. It appears you decided not to come again."

"Maybe I was just planning on being fashionably late."

"Twenty-four hours late, Shawn? Don't think I won't remember this next time you ask for help on a case." Shawn cringed listening to his father. "Maybe if you get over here now I'll be a little more lenient."

"I'd love to, Henry, I really would. But Gus and I already have plans." Shawn looked over to Gus to see his friend waving his hands in a motion that obviously was meant to disagree. "You should see him now, he can hardly sit still."

Gus yanked the phone out of Shawn's hand while making sure Henry could not hear their conversation. "No, Shawn. You are not using me to get out of your plans again. Just go to your dads' house and get it over with."

"No can do." Shawn reached back over and snatched his phone back from Gus. "Sorry dad, I had to stop Gus from jumping around like a little girl. You know how he gets when he's excited."

"Now Shawn if-" But Henry was unable to finish his threat before his son decided it was getting to be just about time to end the phone call. After all, Shawn wouldn't want his phone bill to get too high this month just because his father thought they needed bonding time, that's what holidays were for.

"Look, as much as I love talking to you, we've really got to get going. I don't think Gus can hold it in anymore." Gus glared at Shawn but the conversation continued nonetheless. "Alright, I'll see you soon." Before Henry could say anything more Shawn hung up.

"You really should stop blowing off your dad like that," said Gus before grabbing his keys to open the car doors. "He really does get us out of the trouble your 'psychic' powers cause."

"What, you doubt my abilities? I'm hurt." Shawn grabbed wildly at his heart to better prove his point. "Really, I'm wounded here."

"Whatever Shawn." Gus got into his car and prepared to leave the Psych office.

Shawn ran out to the parking lot. "What, you're not waiting for me?" Gus chose this moment to back up and drive away. "I'll take that as an affirmative then."

Dejectedly Shawn went back inside the office looking for something to do. After a few rounds of handheld poker and a pineapple smoothie break the psychic detective was forced to admit defeat to boredom and turn on the TV. Flicking past the reruns of old sitcoms and game shows, Shawn finally settled on the local news.

On the screen was a rather pretty young woman being interviewed at the local library. Shawn quickly identified it as the one Gus had left for earlier in the evening. The bottom of the screen identified her as one Tracy Bloom, a librarian helping to run the exhibit.

"So how long will the library be hosting this exhibit?" A reporter on the scene asked Tracy.

"Well, it will be open during normal library business hours for the next two weeks. For tonight only we're keeping it open until Midnight in honor of its opening. I'd really encourage anyone with the time to come down tonight and visit us," answered Tracy, smiling sweetly into the camera.

Shawn let a large smile come to his face before turning off the TV. He grabbed his jacket and helmet before heading out the doors to his waiting motorcycle.

"Maybe I will go to the library with Gus after all."


End file.
